1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a packaging assembly and method of assembly the package assembly. More particularly the present disclosure is directed to a package assembly that is multi-layered and foldable. In one embodiment of the disclosure the package assembly includes at least two panels and at least one cavity for receiving a recordable media disc therein and a container assembly that is multi-layered and foldable into the shape of a container.
2. Background of Related Art
Optical disc formats, such as compact discs (CDs), Blu-Ray™ optical video discs (BDs) and digital versatile discs (DVDs), are a popular medium to distribute media, such as music, movies, and computer software. Currently, there are a number of cases for optical discs on the market which purport to offer certain advantages, but still suffer from a number of limitations.
The music and entertainment industries have spent numerous years developing packing to protect the discs within while being portable. A common type of packaging for DVD and BD discs, the type most generally used for the marketing of movies and other entertainment products, is the AMARAY® package. The AMARAY® package is typically manufactured in two sizes depending on the mode of encoding of the discs therein (e.g., DVD or BD). An AMARAY® package is a two piece, injection-molded PVC/vinyl unit with a hinge. The package includes a hub for securing the disc or discs, and a vinyl pocket heat welded to the outer surface to accept a paper, selection-oriented graphic insert.
Another type of optical media packaging is the paper envelope or sleeve. It is the simplest, least expensive package. More expensive versions add a transparent window to the envelope allowing the disc label to be seen. This is both more durable and less abrasive than paper. However, such packaging is rare for commercial releases due to its relative lack of protection compared with other designs, and is primarily limited to promotional and demo discs.
Full metal packaging has been used more frequently for commercial discs. Packaging where the cover and outer panels are all metal provide more stability and durability. However, full metal packaging on its own is more costly to produce, may be heavy and bulky to transport, and may require more costly or more time consuming methods for inserting the discs.
The music and entertainment industries has spent numerous years developing aesthetically pleasing foldable containers that have thin edges, planar walls and is capable of maintaining high resolution imaging. A common type of container is made from paperboard or corrugated sheets. This material is undesirable as it is difficult to form a thin edge in paper containers. This is because the fold lines are typically created by a bar score that presses creases into the container blank. This method results in a thick edge because the container material is folded over itself when the container is assembled. Additionally, this overlap causes high internal stresses in the edges which give the container walls a “bowed walls” appearance. Furthermore, paper containers are not ideal because paper is not as rigid as plastics and metals, tears comparatively easily and is susceptible to water damage. Rough handing or contact with water can destroy the aesthetics of the container or the container itself.
Another type of container uses Polyethylene terephthalate (PET). PET and many other similar plastic materials suffer from clouding of the material when folded as a result of the structural change affected by plastic deformation. As a consequence of this phenomenon, bar scoring is the least ideal method of creating folds as it makes the edges of the container cloudy.
One method to avoid clouding is by incorporating a length of plastic for each intended crease in the container mold such that the length of plastic deforms into a “c” shape when folded into place, but this results in a thick and noticeable edge. Another method is the use of micro perforation which removes small amounts of material to leave tiny holes. This method only reduces the appearance of clouding on the edges and has an unappealing “bowed walls” appearance. Yet another method involves a using of radio-frequency (RF) energy to weaken the plastic at the intended fold lines. However, this process can be costly and time consuming and requires special RF energy application equipment which must be configured for each type of fold of a piece.
The present disclosure seeks to solve the problems with foldable containers in the market by providing a method of construction that results in edges that are thin and do not demonstrate clouding. The method also exhibits the highly desirable trait of having minimal score memory and, as a result of the precise cutting, the walls of the assembled container does not have a “bowed walls” appearance. These attributes produce a more durable and ascetically pleasing package. Furthermore, the combination of sheet printed plastic and reverse film lamination provides a long lasting, compelling graphic effects.